powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 14
Info Appearance She is a beautiful woman with white long hair and an orange eyes with the fox-like pupil. She usually wearing an shrine maiden clothes Personality She is the quieter, rarely having outbursts of emotions. Powers Kitsune Physiology: Koyomi is an kitsune , a fox-spirit, who usually gain her powers by living long and keep growing stronger as her age. *'Age Empowerment': Koyomi can gain physical energy and exponential power as the she gets older, her essentially do not need to work to increase her power, as she become steadily stronger with each year the she is alive. With every passing year, her body and skills becomes more powerful and their abilities become even more advanced as her power increases as part of a trait of her physiology. *'Canine Physiology': Koyomi can turn into an nine tails fox. **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Smell ***Night Vision **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Environmental Adaptation **Predator Instinct **Temperature Regulation *'Eternal Youth': Koyomi never age, and as a result,she stay young forever. Because of this, Koyomi will always be at her physical prime. She will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Oneirokinesis': Koyomi can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. *'Fox-Fire Manipulation': Koyomi can create, shape and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire, electricity and/or light. Her kitsune kind who are the main users of this power usually expel it from their mouth or tails. *Flight *'Hallucikinesis': Koyomi can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. *'Madness Inducement': Koyomi can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending of the users will victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile. *'Intelligence Infinitum': Koyomi has a continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit as her ages increases. *'Life Absorption': Koyomi can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways temporarily. *'Possession': Koyomi can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. *Shapeshifting **Gender Transformation **Human Disguise **Size Manipulation *Tail Manifestation *Curse Inducement *Hair Manipulation *Intangibility *Invisibility *Plant Manipulation *Prehensile Tail *Supernatural Beauty *True Illusion *Almighty Ascension *Divinity *Elemental Aura *Omniscience *Space-Time Manipulation *Spirit Physiology Limitless Strength: Koyomi possess virtually limitless superhuman strength. Limitless Stamina: Koyomi body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. Invulnerability: Koyomi is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Self Sustenance: '''Koyomi is completely self sustained, she has no need to breathe, eat, or drink. '''Contaminant Immunity: Koyomi is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. Supernatural Miko Training: Koyomi possesses the powers and abilities of a supernatural shrine maiden. She is generally practiced in combating malevolent forces, and are adept at exorcisms, purification, blessing, barriers, seals, multiple spiritual/holy/divine practices and powers, and channeling the powers and presences of gods. *Channeling *Divination *Divine Communication *Divine Conduit *Divine Empowerment *Divine Magic/Spirit Magic *Divinity *Force-Field Generation *Holy Gift *Holy Projectile Attacks *Impurity Destruction *Paper Charm Magic *Paranormal Expertise *Possessive Enhancement *Purification **Exorcism *Sealing *Shamanism *Theurgy *White Arts Abilities Elementalism: Koyomi can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Detection *Elemental Field Projection *Elemental Generation *Elemental Negation *Manipulate the properties of the elements. *Move/lift the elements at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. **Elemental Flight **Matter Surfing by riding the elements. *Solid Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Glass Manipulation **Ice Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Mineral Manipulation **Snow Manipulation *Liquid Manipulation **Acid Manipulation **Alcohol Manipulation **Ink Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Oil Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Water Manipulation *Gas Manipulation **Air Manipulation **Neon Manipulation **Hydrogen Manipulation **Oxygen Manipulation **Pressure Manipulation **Smoke Manipulation **Sound Manipulation *Plasma Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation **Microwave Manipulation **Pulse Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Thermal Manipulation *Element Drain *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Aura *Elemental Augmentation *Elemental Channeling *Elemental Combat *Element Concentration *Elemental Divination *Elemental Empowerment *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Elemental Healing *Elemental Intangibility *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Merging *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Mixture *Elemental Portal Creation *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Sealing *Elemental Swimming *Elemental Teleportation *Elemental Transmutation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Esoteric Element Manipulation *Fantasy Element Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation *Draconic Element Manipulation *Elemental Embodiment Techniques Ssam-Su Taekkyeon: *'Bo-Bup' is a technique that allow the user to appear behind, next to, above, etc. their opponent instantaneously. *'Combat Pulse' is a technique that sends pulse of energy/Ki to damage the opponent. First the user positions their hand(s) to their target and unleashes the energy/ki. When used a print of the user's hand briefly forms on the point of contact, sending them flying away. *'Enlightenment' is a technique that reads the muscles of an opponent by touch, usually around the wrist area, in order to predict their next move. It has its limitations however, as it is unable to predict simultaneous attacks. *'Facial Strike' is knee attack to the opponent's head. It can be used repeatedly in quick succession. *'Fishing Hook' is a type of joint-lock technique. The user catch the opponent's attacking leg, jumps, and wraps their legs around the opponent's attacking leg, ending in a form of a leg-lock. *'Heaven and Earth Strike' is performed by raising one's leg and bringing it down upon an opponent, in another words, an axe kick. *'Hwechook' is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes the Hwechook. *'In-step Upward Kick '''is a technique similar to '''Brazilian Kick'(is a kick that slams an opponent downwards. It allows the user to aim for all three points of their opponent: the top, middle, and bottom.) *'Inward Trip' is a technique used to make the opponent lose balance. It is done by kicking the back of opponent's knee. It is typically used as part of whole body technique like Nirvana. *'Leg Lock', despite its name, is an armlock technique, done by grabbing the opponent's arm with both of the user's hands. Its use is as leverage for techniques like Knee Kick or whole body techniques like Nirvana. *'Knee Kick' is a technique where the user bashes their knee into the opponent's face. It is used in combination with Leg Lock 'in order to gain leverage for such a strike and also as preparation for'Nirvana. *'Nakyoung' is a combo of three kicks, to low, middle and high parts of the body. *'Nirvana' is a whole body technique that bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. *'Push Kick' is a technique used to create space or to push an attacker off-balance if the opponent is too close. *'Rear-Horse Kick' is a technique performed by facing the target, pivoting away from the target, and then once you are facing away from the target, kicking linearly straight backward. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe' is a technique where the user fakes a roundhouse kick and uses it to hold the opponent's neck with their knee joint. The user uses the momentum from a roundhouse kick to flip the opponent around and pin them on the ground with one leg. *'Yeokchook '''s a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point like '''Hwechook'. But in this case, the user turns the other way around and hits with sole of the foot. **'True Nullifying Spin' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes Yeokchook. 'When being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. *'Ssam-Su Secret Technique: Inferno Kick is a technique that combusts high air pressure by grinding the ground. The user can guide the fire created by kicking it towards the enemy. **'Inferno Kick Stage Two: Twin Oblate Spheroid' is a technique that uses the fire of Inferno Kick by kicking it twice in a row upward, trapping the opponent in a circle of fire. **'Inferno Kick Stage Three: Ssam-Su Taekkyeon Ultimate Secret Arts: Inferno Nirvana Kick' is the third and final stage of Inferno Kick. The user concentrates the fire and raises their legs, creating a giant blade of fire, then the user brings it down to the opponent. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Talisman Fan: A magical fan that can project talisman with diffirent effect. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts